L'amour donne des ailes
by misao girl
Summary: Riff se fait kidnapper et Caïn vient à sa rescousse même s'il sait qu'il va tomber dans un piège. C'est ma 1ère fic sur count caïnEnjoy


****

auteur : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **: les persos de count Caïn ne sont pas à moi  
  
**Genre** :yaoi  
  
**Couple** : Riff&Cain  
  
**notes **: *...*pour les pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur.  
  
  
  
****

L'AMOUR DONNE DES AILES

  
  
  
_Ses souvenirs avaient du mal à émerger, il se rappelait être sorti faire des courses pour préparer le repas du soir et maintenant il était prisonnier. Ses yeux étaient bandés, des liens particulièrement serrés maintenaient ses poignets et ses pieds. Il bougea les doigts tentant de récupérer l'épingle qu'il avait toujours caché dans sa manche mais celle-ci lui avait été retiré. Cela montrait l'intelligence de son ravisseur qui l'avait minutieusement fouillé, en partant de cette hypothèse, Riff déduisit que s'il n'avait pas de bâillon sur la bouche, c'est qu'il était loin de toute civilisation et que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Il fit un rapide récapitulatif de sa situation : impossibilité de détacher les liens bien trop serrés, aucune intervention d'un allié extérieur possible et donc soumission totale à son ravisseur, en conclusion il était dans une situation vraiment peu enviable. Mais il ne désespérait pas, il avait connu bien pire et s'en était sorti. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il était au service de la famille Hargreaves, les événements étranges s'étaient succédés. Il ne comptait plus les fois où son maître et lui s'était retrouvés au coeur d'affaire de meurtres, plus sordides les unes que les autres. Mais peu à peu il s'y était habitué, enfin si l'on peut dire, et de toute façon il avait juré fidélité à son maître. Il le connaissait depuis cinq ans déjà, le temps passait si vite... Et en ce laps de temps, ses sentiments avaient changés, passant du dévouement total pour son maître à de l'amour. Tout deux étaient si intimes, nécessité de sa fonction de majordome oblige, mais en même temps si éloigné. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts dorés étaient toujours un mystère pour lui, il avait gardé ce côté envoûtant et mystérieux et malgré les années que le blond passaient à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de ne pas le connaître du moins pas son "lui profond". Quelquefois les réactions du jeune homme lui faisait peur, il semblait capable de tout faire pour arriver à ses fins mais tout cela n'était qu'apparences et Riff savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance tout comme son maître avait confiance en lui. Depuis que Maryweather avait emménagé dans la demeure familiale, Cain-sama avait changé, montrant un peu plus ses sentiments quand ils n'étaient que tous les trois. La jeune fille apportait un peu de douceur dans leur monde mais elle était, elle aussi, touchée par la malédiction de leur famille et son grand frère et le blond la protégeaient. Soudain les pensées du blond furent interrompues à la suite d'un déplacement d'air que Riff perçut. Son corps se tendit instantanément, son ravisseur avait décidé de montrer enfin sa présence. _  
  
-Alors Riff comment vous sentez-vous mon cher ?  
  
_Entendant son nom dans la bouche du ravisseur, le blond en déduisit que celui-ci le connaissait, soit il était un proche de la famille ou un noble, soit il était un de leurs anciens ennemis. La voix du kidnappeur lui rappelait quelque chose... Donc leurs chemins s'étaient bel et bien croisés...   
_  
-J'espère que vos liens ne sont pas trop serrés ?  
-...  
-Vous ne répondez pas ? Pourtant je ne vous ai pas bâillonné... Ne vous-a-t-on jamais dit que cela était impoli ?  
  
_Le blond ne répondit pas ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeu de son adversaire.   
_  
-Je suis déçu, je ne vous penser pas si ennuyeux mon cher... J'avais entendu de si bonnes choses sur vous... Cela est rare d'avoir des domestiques cultivés, je pensais que vous alliez me faire la conversation... Mais visiblement vous avez décidé de ne pas parler. Quel dommage !  
  
_Le majordome ne releva pas les propos prononcés sur un ton ironique. Il garda son calme légendaire et réfléchit à l'identité de son vis-à-vis. _  
  
-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
  
-Parce que vous aimez jouer les psychopathes ?  
  
_Le blond ne put empêcher de sortir une réplique cinglante mais il le regretta aussitôt._  
  
-Mauvaise réponse très cher, cela mérite un châtiment.   
  
_La voix du ravisseur était calme mais on percevait son envie de "jouer" avec sa victime. _  
_Riff entendit du bruit provenant de différents endroits, c'étaient des cris perçants, stridents... Soudain il sentit une morsure dans son cou, puis d'autres sur ses cuisses... Il sentait qu'on suçait son sang et il ne put s'empêcher de crier ne pouvant résister davantage à la vive douleur procurée par les morsures. Des chauves-souris, ça ne pouvait être que ça... Puis les morsures cessèrent, le blond sentait son sang couler abondamment le long de son cou et de ses cuisses.  
_  
-Bien je répète ma question. Pourquoi pensez-vous être là ?  
  
-...  
  
-Je vous déconseille de garder le silence.   
  
-Je sers d'appât.  
  
-Bonne réponse, vous voyez quand vous voulez.   
  
-Pourquoi en avez-vous après mon maître ?  
  
-Je veux lui parler, Caïn est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je veux qu'il revienne parmi nous, là où est sa véritable place depuis son enfance.  
  
**POV DE RIFF**  
  
Sa véritable place depuis son enfance ? Que veut-il dire par là ? Peu importe il ne faut pas que Cain-sama vienne, il ne doit pas tomber dans son piège... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé à cause de moi... Il doit rester en sécurité près de Maryweather, il l'aime plus que tout alors il doit la protéger. Contrairement à elle, je suis remplaçable, on peut toujours changer son majordome, je le sais et il le sait. Il me dit souvent que si je le trahis, il n'aura plus qu'à mourir, ça me touche énormément d'entendre ses mots, sa confiance me va droit au coeur mais il doit garder en mémoire que je ne suis qu'un serviteur... Plusieurs fois je suis venu à son secours ou à celui de Maryweather mais c'est normal car je suis à leur service, je dois les protéger, je ne suis plus rien sans mon maître...  
  
-On dirait que ton maître ne peut se passer de tes services mon cher.  
  
-...   
  
Pourquoi dit-il cela ? Maître Caïn serait là.  
  
-Encore un peu de patience, il sera bientôt là enfin s'il surmonte tous les obstacles mais je ne m'en fait pas, il est fort et on dit que l'amour donne des ailes... Il a bon goût, ça doit être de famille.  
  
De famille ? Comment ça de famille ? Cette voix... Je la connais, j'en suis sur... Aller encore un petit effort, je sais que je la connais. Cette voix c'est celle de... Celle du Dr Jezabel Disreali ! Je sens à nouveau un déplacement d'air, puis un souffle près de mon oreille.  
  
-L'heure est bientôt venue mon cher Riff.  
  
Je sens deux lèvres se poser sur les miennes les mordant pour que je les ouvre mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Puis il arrête de maltraiter mes lèvres et je sens à nouveau son souffle près de mon oreille. Je sens également ses longs cheveux me chatouiller le nez, pas de doute c'est bien lui, seul lui a des cheveux pareils.  
  
-Cain a vraiment de très bon goûts murmure t-il sensuellement à mon oreille. Cette homme me dégoûte, je ne veux pas qu'il pose ses sales pattes de tueur sur moi. Mon maître est en danger avec ce psychopathe, je dois le prévenir qu'il faut qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. S'il est à l'intérieur de cette maison alors je peux... Je sens le docteur s'éloigner de moi et je profite de cette opportunité.   
  
-MAITRE CAIN FUYEZ !!! C'EST UN PIÈGE !!  
  
Mon ravisseur me gifle violemment me faisant taire.  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas du mon cher, je vais devoir à nouveau vous punir.   
  
De nouveau, j'entend les cris des chauves-souris et elles viennent meurtrir ma peau. Je pousse un hurlement quand leurs canines croquent mon cou, de nouveau le sang coule abondamment. J'entend des bruits de course pas très loin et la voix claire de mon maître s'élève dans la pièce. Il est venu... Il est essoufflé et sa voix est inquiète. Pourquoi est-il venu ? N'a t-il pas perçu que c'était un piège ? De plus, je ne peux pas l'aider, je suis encore attaché à cette stupide chaise et ce bandeau qui m'empêche de voir ! Maître Caïn, soyez prudent... Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous servir.   
  
-Comment vas-tu mon cher frère ?  
-Rappelle tes chauves-souris immédiatement !   
  
Les chauves-souris... Je les avais pratiquement oubliées à cause de mon inquiétude grandissante pour Cain-sama... Mais leurs morsures de plus en plus fortes se rappellent vite à moi.   
  
**FIN POV**   
  
-Seulement si tu acceptes ma proposition.  
  
-Que manigances-tu encore ?  
  
-Je veux que tu nous rejoignes.  
  
-Jamais !! Je ne veux plus avoir rien à faire avec mon pseudo père ou avec toi !  
  
-Réfléchis bien mon cher frère, Riff est en danger, vas-tu le laisser mourir ? Il perd beaucoup de sang, il n'en a plus pour longtemps...  
  
_Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés serra les poings, il était bien trop loin de Riff pour l'aider et le docteur, bien plus prêt du blond, avait un couteau dans la main avec lequel il jouait. Que pouvait-il tenter sans mettre la vie de son majordome en danger ?   
_  
-Alors j'attend ta réponse mon cher frère.  
  
-J'accepte de te suivre à condition que tu libères Riff immédiatement et que tu le laisses en paix ainsi que Maryweather.  
  
-Maître Caïn non ! Ne faites pas ça, je suis remplaçable !   
  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es unique et jamais personne ne t'égalera à mes yeux !   
  
_Le docteur ôta le bandeau du blond et ce dernier se tourna vers Caïn qui lui sourit soulagé même si il était inquiet en voyant les grimaces de douleur de son majordome.  
_  
*Je suis unique ? Alors c'est vrai ce qu'à dit tout à l'heure le docteur, "l'amour donne des ailes"... Caïn...*  
  
-Mon dieu comme c'est émouvant ! J'en pleurerais presque !  
  
*Le docteur tape dans ses mains, celui-là, il va me payer tout ce qu'il a fait ! *  
  
**POV DE CAÏN  
**  
Je profite du fait que le docteur ai détourné son attention quelques minutes, s'amusant de ma déclaration, pour m'approcher rapidement et je lui saute dessus, envoyant valser le couteau au loin. Je me bat avec lui mais il a le dessus et je me retrouve sous lui. Il m'immobilise les poignets et les jambes et je me retrouve à sa merci. Son sourire moqueur et sadique ne me dit rien de bon.  
  
-J'attend ce moment depuis longtemps... Je t'ai toujours trouvé très désirable mon cher Caïn.  
  
Je sens ses lèvres immondes se poser sur les miennes alors que je me débats de toutes mes forces. Puis soudain il s'immobilise. Je relève le regard surpris et je croise le regard marine de Riff puis je vois, dans sa main, le couteau du docteur. Je lui souris soulagé qu'il aille bien.   
  
**FLASHBACK_ POV DE RIFF**  
  
Je vois le docteur embrasser violemment mon maître et je sens une rage insoupçonnée s'emparer de mon être. J'essaye de me libérer de mes liens, mes poignets sont en sang mais heureusement les chauves-souris sont parties. Je veux empêcher le docteur de toucher Cain, je suis le seul qui puisse le faire ! J'arrive enfin à me libérer et je m'empare du couteau qui est à mes pieds et je m'avance vers le docteur.  
  
**FIN FLASHBACK **  
  
-Riff comment as-tu fait pour te libérer ?  
  
Je lui fait un sourire malicieux.  
  
-On dit que l'amour donne des ailes.  
  
Il me regarde surpris avant de sourire lui aussi puis je l'embrasse tendrement lui faisant oublier les baisers violents du docteur. Il répond tendrement à mon baiser et je le soulève un peu du sol le collant davantage contre moi. Finalement cette journée se finit bien.  
  
  
  
**FIN**  



End file.
